Problem: A bag has 3 red marbles and 5 white marbles.  Two marbles are drawn from the bag and not replaced.  What is the probability that the first marble is red and the second marble is white?
Answer: The probability that the first is red is $\dfrac38$.  Now with 7 remaining, the probability that the second is white is $\dfrac57$. The answer is $\dfrac38 \times \dfrac57 = \boxed{\dfrac{15}{56}}$.